


Of Love and Laundry

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: David & Jay doing the lord's work, David Finlay - Freeform, Debi-chan just loves love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jay White - Freeform, Jay wasn't always an emo knife pervert, M/M, SHO/YOH, Young Lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: When your friends can't see what's in front of them sometimes you need to give them a gentle shove in the right direction.Or lock them in the laundry room...same thing really.





	Of Love and Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamentomori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentomori/gifts).



> Happy birthday my dearest! This little fluffbomb of a wordbaby wouldn't exist without you, so it's only fitting that it shares a cakeday with you!

“Ggaaaaggh! Put. Me. Down!”

“Okay! If you insist!”

Yohei was suddenly extremely torn between concerned checking on the well-being of the Tanaka shaped pile of person that had been dumped at his feet and asking the rapidly retreating form of Debi-chan what on Earth was going on. The soft thunk of the laundry room door as it closed and the metallic rattle of a bolt sliding home won his attention. 

“Hey!” He yelled at the laundry rota pinned to the back of the door. “What’s going on?”

There was nothing in reply save for muffled giggles and and the sound of retreating footsteps. Resigned to being denied an answer, Yohei turned instead to Tanaka, offering the younger man a hand, helping him to his feet. It wasn’t necessary, Tanaka was more than capable of getting up from the floor unaided. Get knocked to the floor, get back to your feet, square up & do it all over again, that was what they were trained for. Tanaka grasped the offered hand in both of his though all the same, peeking up at Yohei through the dark curtain of his long fringe as he rose. 

“Do _you_ know what’s going on?”

Sho shook his head in answer. “I was on the stairs with my phone and then Jay came to ask me for help with the stretch Misawa-san showed him this morning. I got up to show him and then suddenly Debi-chan was there. Next thing I know I’m being carried in here and dropped on the floor.”

Glancing downwards he realised that he still held Komatsu’s hand. He dropped it, fingers flexing at the sudden emptiness as they fell to his side. “I guess he didn’t need help at all.”

Pulling out his phone, Sho first tried David’s, and then Jay’s number. Neither picked up.

“Not answering. We’re here for a while then I guess,” He put his phone safely back in his pocket. “Do you need any help with the laundry?”

“That would be good,” Yohei glanced at the washer display. “But we’ve still got a while until this is finished.”

“Ok...what do you want to do while we wait then?”

What Komatsu wanted to do turned out to be squats, while balancing bottles of laundry detergent on their outstretched arms, and then when that got old, seeing which of them could build the highest tower of assorted laundry room ephemera in two minutes, and then when _that_ got old seeing how big a tower they could build together before it collapsed, and then when _that_ too got old, just simply sitting on the floor, talking shop.

Yohei never failed to be charmed by how animated Tanaka became when the conversation turned to something he loved. His mild temper outside the ring made him very pleasant company; Yohei always felt refreshed and renewed after spending time with him, but it could be misleading. It was easy for people to underestimate Tanaka, to see a sweet nature and a sweet face and assume that’s all there was. A kitten didn’t become a Young Lion without drive and passion though, and Tanaka had that in abundance. His dedication to the path he had chosen was a perfect complement to Yohei’s, making them a well matched pair in training and in the ring, each encouraging the other and giving a push when needed. They made good opponents, but privately Yohei thought they might make a better team. If Tanaka’s enthusiastic discussions of tag moves they might one day be able to try when they graduated from the black trunks of a young boy was anything to go by, he agreed. 

Their conversation was eventually interrupted by the washing machine, the tone which signalled completion of the cycle escalating from polite notification to impatient frenzied beeping and bringing with it the realisation that they had been locked in the room for almost an hour. Untangling their limbs from the rest hold they had been practicing, the pair set to work. 

Sho quickly transferred the wet clothes to the dryer, one eye on Komatsu as he crouched to sort the next load. Task quickly completed, he pulled out his phone, calling first David and then Jay, getting no answer from either of his fellow trainees. He fired off a quick message to both, the speedy negative reply to his text the perfect cover for the sigh he let out as Komatsu rose to his feet and after a moment of consideration, pulled off his shirt, firing it in the washer with the rest. 

Sho’s phone chirped again. Aware suddenly of Komatsu at his shoulder, he glanced back at the other man for moment, acknowledging his presence as he blindly swiped the screen. 

Looking back at the message, he stifled a laugh. 

“Is that them? Are they coming back? What’s so funny?”

“It says _has Komatsu taken his shirt off yet?_ ” Sho gave in to the giggles. 

Yohei took a step back, stumbling over his words. “I...I...it needed washed…”

“This time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Defensive, Yohei crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to hide his bare skin.

“You lose your shirt a _lot_ …” Sho held up his hand to halt Yohei’s protest in its tracks. “I’m not complaining by the way...but you do.”

Cautiously, Sho reached for Yohei’s topmost wrist. He allowed his finger to settle there for a silent moment, as if giving Yohei a chance to reject his touch. When no rejection came, he slowly peeled back the other man’s arms, exposing his torso once more. 

“Absolutely not complaining.”

“Thanks?” Yohei was caught between delight that Tanaka had noticed his subtle showing off and embarrassment that Tanaka had noticed his subtle showing off. From the sounds of it, more than just Tanaka had noticed. 

“You have good muscles.” Sho let go of Yohei’s wrists, gesturing at the display before him, a charming blush creeping across his cheeks as he continued. “I like to look at them...I like to look at you.”

Yohei’s heart started to pound. Surely Sho wasn’t saying what he thought he was saying...surely the other man was merely admiring his physique, one athlete to another. 

“I’m sorry Komatsu-san. I didn’t mean to offend.” Sho began to bow.

Horrified that his own stunned moment of hesitation had caused Tanaka to regret his words, Yohei reached for the other man, halting him with a hand upon his shoulder, gently guiding him upright. 

“You haven’t offended. I was only surprised...in the good way I mean,” he added when Sho’s expression began to crumble once again. “I like looking at you as well. You have good muscles too...and a good face.”

His hand drifted to Sho’s cheek, his clumsy words no deterrent to the younger man who leaned into the cautious touch. Emboldened by Sho’s reaction and a feeling a tiny bit more in control of himself, Yohei continued with words he never thought he’d actually get a chance to speak out loud. 

“ _You’re_ good, and I think that perhaps we would be good together. If you think the same, I’d like to take you out sometime.”

Sho smiled at last, that favourite one of Yohei’s, that bright shining one he kept for only the things that he was excited about.

“I’d like that a lot.”

Just in case this was some kind of dream, in case none of it was real, Yohei took a step closer, free hand settling on Sho’s waist. 

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Sho just about nodded twice before Yohei’s lips were pressed to his in a tender fleeting kiss. It was brief, but perfect, carrying the promise of many more kisses to come. Everything changed between them in that moment, yet at the same time nothing changed at all. Sho wrapped his arms around Yohei, tucking himself in close and kissed him back. Their second kiss was no less perfect than their first, just as soft and just as sweet.

Their third carried a little more heat, the couple sinking to sit on the floor, Sho in Yohei’s lap as the older man’s tongue licked against the seam of his closed lips, flickering into the warm cavern of his mouth when they parted. Feeling no need to rush, they were happy once that kiss broke, to simply sit next to each other, shoulders touching, knees touching, feet touching, talking about everything and nothing, reveling in the glances that once were stolen while they waited for their release.

Their wait was not long.

“Ah-ha! Gotcha... _ow…_ ” Springing through the suddenly opened door, one hand shielding his eyes, Finlay yelped as he collided with the corner of the dryer. 

“Is it safe? Are they decent?” Jay appeared in the doorway a little more cautiously, also hiding behind his hand. 

Gingerly, David lowered his hand, disappointed to see Yohei and Sho sat side by side on the floor, facing the washers, looking utterly respectable if somewhat confused. 

“Yeah. Nothing to see,” David pulled Jay’s hand away. “Except for No Shirt Komatsu.”

“What did you think you would find?” Yohei asked. 

The foreign pair looked at each other sheepishly. Jay spoke first, easing down to the floor to join Tanaka and Komatsu. 

“We thought that _maybe_ you two might sort out this whatever it is between you...we know you _like_ each other and we thought that maybe if you had some time together on your own that...you know...you might…”

Sho’s eyes grew huge at the implication of Jay’s words, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Yohei’s hand found his where they rested between their legs, giving a gentle squeeze as he opened his mouth to speak. 

David didn’t give him a chance. Joining the rest on the floor, he thumped Jay on the arm. 

“Not what you think this idiot means! We just thought you might actually...you know... _talk to each other_ …”

“Did you have to lock us in though?” Out of the corner of his eye, Yohei spotted Jay noticing their joined hands. He gave Sho another little squeeze. “You could have just spoken to us…”

“Yes...because that usually works. He starts getting moony eyed... _ow_...over you or you get distracted and start stripping because... _ow_...he walks past... _OW..._ Jay I swear if you don’t stop hitting me I’m gonna dump you in the dryer head first…”

“But David... _hands!_ ” 

“What about hands…” David followed Jay’s own, furiously gesturing hands to a now smug looking Sho and Yohei. “Oh my god you’re holding hands...I was totally right! All hail Debi-chan!”

Yohei and Sho suddenly found themselves near clotheslined by an enthusiastic hug, laughter and congratulations escaping David’s lips between some flamboyantly dramatic forehead kisses as Jay gave a much more reserved thumbs up over Finlay’s shoulder. 

“Congrats guys. Glad you’re on the same page...I’ll just grab this idiot here and we’ll get out of your way.” Jay stood, dragging a grinning David to his feet. 

“Oh no. I don’t think so...” Sho stood, pulling Yohei up by their still linked hands, leading him to the doorway. Yohei picked up the sentence seamlessly.

“You two are going to stay here and finish the laundry for us. We have a date to plan.”

With that they left, the last thing they could hear as they disappeared a happily sighed... _did you hear that Jay? He said ‘us’..._

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much one of those 'Well if no one else is going to write it, I suppose I'd better do it.' fics. I adore Sho & Yoh and I cannot believe there's so little content for them! 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/) & wail about their shiny wonderful perfection with me.


End file.
